


Devil's Dance

by Ursa_99



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Angel Lincoln, Blood, Deal with a Devil, Devil spawn Blakes, Doctor AU, Guilt, Mental Health Issues, Not Anymore, Originally going to be happy and fluffy, Stress, Violence, What Is Wrong With ME, doctor!clarke, doctors and nurses need some love too, nurse!bellamy, what is wrong with everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_99/pseuds/Ursa_99
Summary: When she sees a kid smile after a long slumber from surgery or strangers embracing in support, she could feel the world righting itself to something better.It gave her hope when the rest of reality tries to bring her down.Though her world threatened to tilt her every which way when the Devil’s spawn popped into her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Went on a binge watching Grey's Anatomy and then read the entire doctor!Clarke tag. Then went on pinterest for OTP prompts and found inspiration (will try to link the link or add the picture, no promises it's working).
> 
> As always, never know when I'm updating any of my pieces and tend to write when inspiration hits.
> 
> Hope you lovely bastards are having a great day.

She wasn’t one to believe in God, not in the traditional sense; sure, maybe there was some sort of deity or deities, or maybe the big bang could be considered ‘God’. Frankly there were no fucks given when she sees so much hate and cruelty in the world.

That doesn’t mean she lacks faith.

Oh, she has a hell of a lot of that, if she didn’t, she wouldn’t be doing the job she was doing now. Besides when she sees a kid smile after a long slumber from surgery or strangers embracing in support, she could feel the world righting itself to something better.

It gave her hope when the rest of reality tries to bring her down.

Though her world threatened to tilt her every which way when the Devil’s spawn fell into her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Some days were better than others. This was one of the bad ones. One of the really, really bad ones that would haunt her till the day she dies.

Clarke stood there looking down into the cavity of the mutilated child before her. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Six months free. Only six months.

She was fifteen for crying out loud.

“_You can’t save everyone Clarke, no matter how much you give”_

Clarke wished she took her art minor and ran, far away from all the blood and pain. All the death.

“Time of death 12:45 a.m.”

She barely recognized her own voice. So, used was she to calling the time that ended someone’s existence.

We humans think society is like a big machine, each person specialized to do their own job, and though you may share it with some others you are still your own. What they don’t teach you is that a machine still works without all the nuts and bolts. Maybe not as well, but it still moves on.

Even when the washer is cracked or shattered.

Shuffling could be heard around her, but she just stood there waiting, flinching at the smack of gloves and the sniffles of her colleagues. Some just as invested into the patient, others simply allergies.

She especially ignored the ones who were eager for the next victim to operated on.

“Dr.Griffin” A hand shook her shoulder forcing her to tear her eyes away from the glistening cavity before her.

“_Clarke?_” It was Kane. Right—he transferred over here to help with more of the business and management side of the hospitals in the medical complex.

“Clarke your shift ended eight hours ago” his gentle hand pulling her towards the door, Clarke couldn’t help but cling to the cold metal holding the body before her. She didn’t register stopping at the door or Marcus taking off her gloves for her.

“None survived the explosion, yet, did they”

Kane sighed, he didn’t need to tell her, his body conveyed it all.

“Let’s go, you need rest. Your mother can take over”

Clarke didn’t laugh, not like she normally would. It didn’t go unnoticed by anyone that Clarke was trying to get out from her mother’s shadow, but where hatred and anger once was, there was now understanding—mostly—and some teasing time to time, though both parties could be cruel to each other in a heartbeat.

But Clarke didn’t want to go to her mom, not now; she knew if she did, she wouldn’t stop crying as if she was the same age as the girl before her. Clarke wouldn’t _not _break down and no one could afford that right now.

“No” her normal calm command wavered with her trembling lips.

“Clarke, _yes_ I can’t have two Griffins running themselves ragged, that’s why we decided night and day watches were split between you and your mother. Please, just one at a time, which means _you_ are taking leave right now”

“But Charlotte”

Kane hugged her, tucking her head under his jaw, it was something that her dad used to do and for the longest time she hated that Kane would do the samething, but over the years she’s learned to love it, even if it would never be the same as her father’s.

“The girl’s body will still be here when you return” Kane sighed against her.

“Charlotte, her name is—was Charlotte”

She felt Kane shush her gently before guiding her out of the now empty room.

“But…” Clarke trailed off, thirty-three people dead, not one alive after a drunk driver rammed his truck head on into a school bus, leaving people to leaving people to marinate in gasoline.

It only took a spark before glass and bodies were blown everywhere.

“No family” Kane pushed her out the door towards her shared office with her mother. People called it the Griffin Grotto; there was a funny irony about wanting to get out of her mother’s shadow but still residing in the same place as her, at least it was shared equally, mostly.

At least she got art on her side to distinguish her.

Maybe she could get pictures of the victims and make a memorial. A reminder that she needed to do better.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was at the desk waiting, well more like tinkering away as she waited for Clarke. They were supposed to get drinks with their crew, but then that stupid driver decided to make the night into a hell, both Harper and Clarke were in surgery.

So, she waited trying to ignore the news that showed the crashed vehicles. The tv never did any of these accidents any justice to the true grewsome details; Raven would know she was one of the ambulance drivers to arrive on scene with Monty in the back. They would all need a drink once tonight—today ended.

Never had Raven thought she’d get out of her own garage and work with medics, but now she’s got this job that pays for her side projects that are strewn across her forest of a garage, she didn’t have to worry about bills anymore after the fateful encounter, and debacle of meeting Clarke, and subsequently her world renowned mother.

Cheating boyfriend was the downside, but becoming part of the Griffin family even without blood meant more than the world to her, Raven got a sister and a mother out of it, though their stubbornness were admittedly worse than her own.

Raven sighed and checked her phone, Monty was done and waiting for Harper just as she was for Clarke.

Monty sent over the crying emoji when she asked how he was doing, looks like tonight would be another crash at Clarke’s flat.

A loud knock of knuckles was the only indication someone was trying to get into the Griffin’s cave when the door practically threw itself open leaving Kane holding a bloodied Clarke over the shoulder.

“Clarke!” Raven was at the door in a second, scaring Marcus by the looks of it with the small jump the man emitted before putting himself in front of Clarke. He relaxed when he realized it was her.

“Raven, good. Clarke is relieved of duty for the next three days, make sure she sleeps. Same with the rest of your friends, I know they go overtime even by Abby’s standards”

There was a small smile, though sad in nature. Kane loved to see Clarke’s extended family of friends work together both as team and doctors, but they were running themselves into the ground.

Even Abby was voicing concerns to their work ethic, as admirable as it is, dead doctors don’t do any help.

Raven took Clarke under the shoulders as well, helping Kane take the blonde to the couch, “Is she all right”

The man gave a light huff, “physically she’s exhausted, mentally and emotionally I’m afraid to think of her state. Especially after those failed trials…”

Kane was talking about a new drug that Clarke was working on to fight brain cancers, all her patients were dead except three, and that’s only because the cancer was caught in the early stages the drugs weren’t helping reduce the size only slow the spreading. It only seemed to make the pain go on for longer, it’s not the first time Raven heard Clarke yelling at herself about torturing her patients…

She watched Kane place a hand on her friend’s forehead, she must have passed out completely by now. Raven was going to kill Clarke; it isn’t the first time her friend has gone over a day without eating.

“Charlotte was one of the kids, was the one Clarke was working on”

Fuck. Now Clarke had two patients in her trials and a hell of a lot more baggage. Raven shook her head, there was no way Clarke wouldn’t work on the girl, those rules of not working on someone you knew applies to the Griffins, but when you run the damn hospital and give it the majority of its money well—exceptions and turned heads tend to be the result.

“I’m sorry” Raven sat down letting Clarke fall against her shoulder, now they’d wait for the rest to be done before going home. She texted Lincoln to head over with the rest of the crew who weren’t at the hospital right now, no use letting them freeze their butts off when they could help set up Clarke’s place.

A soft snort ruffled her hair, looking down Clarke was nuzzling into her. Tracing a hand through the blonde hair was comforting both for her, and from the looks of it, Clarke as the signs of a nightmare was staring to brew.

She sighed again, pulling the bloodied top off her friend and letting her lie on her oil stained pants. Only an hour or two more Raven whispered to herself.

Clarke whined but quieted when Raven put her hand on her shoulder rubbing along her back.

“Just a bit more Clarke, hang in there” she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

It was less than an hour latter when Monty and Harper trudged into the office, faces holding a similar melancholy. Raven looked up ready to ask if there were any survivors but the small shake from Harper told the story.

“Home?” Monty whispered. He was the only thing hold Harper up the moment, Raven sighed again and nodded. They all needed a break, drinking could wait till the afternoon, or the next day.

“Crash at Clarke’s, then Lincoln’s special drop-ship”

Monty hummed but she was able to get a small smile on his face, Lincoln had a way with alcohol that even made Raven from on the floor after the first drink.

“Raven, we’ve been here how many days, let’s not become patients ourselves”

“Then work less” Kane jutted in, not unkindly, “All you, rest. At least three days, I mean it”

“Would you really fire us if we didn’t listen” Harper smiled tiredly, jesting at the older man. Kane smirked back, “Oh, no, that would be a great mistake for this hospital, but you would be on bowel obstruction and bed pan duty with the first years for a _year_ before you can go back into the OR unaccompanied”

That got Harper awake, mouth ready to retort when a hiss filled the room. Clarke was trying to get on her feet already, but when there is no food in the human body for twenty-four hours one tends to get low on energy.

Which was why Raven had to catch the blonde as she collapsed back down onto the couch.

Harper instantly went to her friend and kneeled, taking her pen light and holding open the blonde’s lids to check her pupils. There was response but Clarke was so out of it she barely had the strength to move the painfully bright light out of the way.

“I’m—fine” she huffed out breathlessly.

A cool hand ran over Clarke’s head and it felt like the best thing in the world.

“She has a fever” Clarke recognized Harper’s voice.

“We still on for drinks, I need to not think—feel, whatever please can we go” Clarke tried to get up but Kane pushed her down next to her favorite mechanic who refused to let her go of her shoulder.

Without saying anything Raven pulled her into a hug causing the flood gates to open. Tears sprung forth and her body shook against Raven, not even Harper’s own hug stopped the wooden from of the couch from shaking.

Clarke looked down, not quite understanding what was happening except she felt like falling asleep and never waking up again.

“Why do I hurt” she whispered, it was never meant to be said out loud, it was more of an undercurrent thought than anything else.

“Because you’re alive in a highly stressful and highly depressive occupation. Clarke, get rest, I’ve seen people dye from less stress than what you have and I’d like to not tell Abby her daughter worked herself to death” Kane said, or deeper into her panicked state he thought.

He kneeled in front of her with searching eyes, Clarke didn’t know for what but he must have found something he didn’t like because he was sighing again and clenching his own hands around one of hers. “you _need _rest, and maybe you can talk to Luna later”

Luna was one of there therapists, she was one of the best ranging from physical to psychological and everything in between. Most if not all the doctors working her at Grand Hope Hospital recommended and went to Luna for help, especially after horrid traumas.

“But I don’t—” Clarke could hear her voice crack and the constriction in her chest worsen with every breath she took; Raven tightened her arms around her but the normal peace didn’t seem to relieve the pain.

Kane sighed and Raven took over gently rubbing circles on Clarke’s back, just as Luna did to her when she had a fit, there was a small voice in her head telling her the irony of being the only stubborn ass of their lot to go to counseling after her accident and now the rest refused to go.

The whole lot of them really were stubborn and refused to have anyone help them, Raven sighed, there was truth to doctors being the worst patients.

“Come on Clarke, come with me next week to talk to Luna, for me. Please”

“Actually, I think all of you need to visit her sometime this month” Kane raised a hand at the protest from the others but he could see the darkening around the eyes and how skinny they’ve gotten, ever since losing Jasper earlier this year they’ve become train wrecks.

“Do it or bed pan duty for a year before OR time” He tried to mimic the smile Abby would use on uncooperative and aggressive patients, or board members. It was almost comical in any other situation to see the young adults get creeped out, but he took no mirth from the sorrow of today. He did see the nod from Raven though and knew she’d get them to do it, one way or another and most likely by dragging them there but if she could do that it didn’t matter. He gave them a goodnight and left to report to Abby.

He could still hear Monty’s voice as he left,

“He can’t do that, can he? Guys, seriously, he can’t do that right?”


	5. Chapter 5

The lot of them got home to Clarke’s flat with no less than three barely missed accidents and a run in with a pack of trash pandas in the complex’s garden.

They were worn and weary, hurting, and needed a good cry. And ten ounces of black tar heroin.

Raven kicked the door in favor of choosing to not drop Clarke or Harper, both of whom were passed our and hanging off her. Monty put his hands out supporting her back. It was a miracle she hasn’t fallen down with the dead weight she was carrying.

“Lincoln! Open this fuckin’ door before I bash—”

The grand mahogany door open leaving a tired Lincoln glaring at her.

“It’s three in the morning Raven, no need to shout the door bell is right there”

“You weren’t fast enough” she huffed out.

“You’ll have to fix that” Lincoln muttered and pointed to the shoe imprint. Raven frowned, “later”

Monty smile apologetically over their mechanic’s shoulders; he did press the doorbell but—well Raven wasn’t known for sitting still long.

Lincoln gave an amused snort as he lifted Clarke from Raven’s arms, stopping only when a calloused hand tugged on his forearm.

Raven cleared her throat, “Charlotte was there and—”

“Is she okay?”

Monty and Raven shared a look between them, Lincoln was apart of the group that worked with Clarke and her trial. It was like they became their own little family and in their very little spare time Lincoln and Clarke would draw with their patients.

Raven passed off Harper to Monty and embraced him with a hug, Clarke smushed between them drooling over them as if there was nothing wrong with the world; the fact that the blonde didn’t wake up from the trash pandas scaring Monty half to death and Raven’s own swearing showed just how exhausted the blonde was.

“I’m sorry, there was drunk driver and the school bus…Clarke did what she could”

The man in her arms sighed heavily, “Then she didn’t make it I can assume. Clarke was the best the girl could be offered”

Raven nodded letting her friend carry Clarke into the house as she helped Monty drag Harper in. The time of mourning would come, just not today.

…

“Clarke you promised” a voice giggled at her. Clarke looked around, trying to find the owner of said voice but it was nothing but darkness.

“Clarke can you show me how to draw portraits next time!” the eagerness could easily be heard.

The world around her was still dark but the longer she focused the more Clarke knew who it was.

“I’m cured?!”

Clarke felt her inner axis flipping till she was in front of the girl, finally able to see the world around her Clarke could see the room where Charlotte was just six moths prior. Yes, this was one of the better memories she retained from her trial, it was still a bittersweet day though.

_Not necessarily Charlotte_, is what she told the child, and it’s true. Cancer has a way of coming back with a vengeance, she didn’t know if that would be the case with the girl before her but it was always a chance.

Clarke remembered how the smile dimmed just enough to give the girl a look of wisdom far older than any saint.

“Then I just have to enjoy every day twice as much”

Clarke never thought she’d hear something normally motivational and happy sound so foreboding before, and coming from someone so young just unsettled her; but it was just a moment that sent the hair on her arms on end and Charlotte went back to being the lovable goofy little ball of energy as if nothing bad happened.

As if she just wasn’t free of brain cancer’s grip. For now.

“You never did show me how to draw a portrait Clarke”

What? That wasn’t how it happened.

Clarke took a step back or tried to but she found her feet disappearing into the shadows that were eating around everything.

This wasn’t right, Charlotte went back with her social worker and promised to come back every week for a check up for a few months, she never asked for—

“You promised Clarke”

The smiling and peppy girl was replaced with a charred and torn body, her guts spilling over her bed. Glass littered the floor as the lights over head shattered and rained over them.

“You promised. You promised. _You promised!!!_”

Charlotte’s screams became distorted with a hellish base to it.

This is a nightmare, a dream, she had to wake up.

Somehow, she freed herself from the shadows encroaching on the room and ran for it.

“Please doctor do something”

“She’s my wife! You can’t do this!”

The halls all look the same to her and the darkness was bleeding in.

“Bring him back I beg of you, bring him back, please…”

No matter how many corners she turned she couldn’t get away, not from the darkness and not from the voices. The worse part were the people she started running into.

“Dr. Gwiffeen” A tiny boy stood in the hall way, clutching at the lollypop in his hand as if it tethered him to her nightmares. “When wills mommy come gets me?”

Clarke wanted to go to the child, it was an automatic response that she’s had since probably her birth into this world, but she still stopped herself. The child still had the iron bar protruding from his abdomen. It was one of the worse cases of abuse she’s seen in a while, a child born out of spite to the grandparents but left alone to fend for himself. Eventually the father of the child took the kid away from the mother after some sort of dispute, she never found out what, but it ended with the child hurtled over a construction area and the mother missing.

Clarke muttered a sorry before going in the opposite direction. Barely able to see with the tears in her eyes she ran into several other people, each time she muttered an apology and ran. She didn’t want to be here anymore, not in the sea of her failures.

“Clarke, are you okay” She didn’t run into the person this time, instead Clarke had stumbled over her own feet and fell. A hand jutted itself into view, it looked fine but Clarke didn’t want to think of the fuckery that would happen if she took it.

“Wow, still won’t do anything for me like last time will you”

“I’m _sorry_” Clarke gasped out. She didn’t need to see the ring on the young doctor’s hand to know who it was.

“I’m so, so sorry Maya”

The doctor’s chuckle was chilling.

“If you’re sorry then why’d you kill me Clarke? Killing me killed Jasper didn’t it. You killed him, Monty’s brother”

“I-I—” What could she say, they were right, she wasn’t good enough and, in the process, killed all of them.

“The great Clarke Griffin everybody” a new voice cheered.

Oh, no. No, no, no.

“Where you scrambling off to Clarke? It’s been a year; thought you’d miss me a bit”

Jasper was skipping down the hall, Maya’s music player blaring behind him. He crouched in front of her, his knees threatening to hit her in the head as he squatted.

A hand found its way into her hair and pulled.

Clarke fought back the scream but something plunged itself into the back of her thigh.

“Now, now Clarke. I didn’t get to have any pain meds so neither can you”

She tried to look back but all she could see was Maya holding up a bloody scrapple, Clarke could process what was going to happen, but there was a second when nothing made sense as the metal was stabbed back down into her leg.

Clarke couldn’t hold the scream back this time.

Jasper laughed above her as she tried to craw away but he only pulled her hair harder, forcing her neck to contort at an odd angle that no living human should be able to live.

“Sweet dreams, Clarke” he cackled. Bodies of those long dead descended around her, she never noticed they were even there. She felt their weight crushing her, she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t move.

She could only watch her world be eaten by shadows and bodies.

Clarke woke screaming. And screamed some more.

No matter how much she screamed she couldn’t help any of them, she was useless. Clarke clutched her pillows and didn’t try to stop the tears, though she did try to muffle herself as soon as she thought to, to make sure she didn’t wake Raven or the rest.

That didn’t stop the feeling of being torn apart, like she couldn’t breathe.

Her crying didn’t stop and soon she found her stomach racing up the back of her mouth. Thank god there was already a trashcan next to the bed.

She didn’t recognize she was muttering through the sour aftertaste.

“Please, please, please, someone—_anyone_—help”

Clarke’s vison was starting to turn dark again, and not in a good way. At some point she knew she was having a panic attack—a bad one, but she felt useless, unable to do much of anything but keep her eyes open and keeping her head turned in fear of suffocating on vomit.

At first, she didn’t realize the crack she heard wasn’t her knuckles against her head, her head against the wall, or her heart breaking.

“Damn, those bastards are fast! I’ve forgotten just how fast those angles were, like really, I’m breaking a sweat here. Got me good in the temple too”

Clarke could see the outline of the man pulling his hand off his head, she squinted her eyes. That couldn’t be right.

Looking as hard as she could between the dots in her vision and the abyss threatening to drag her under, she could see little horns sticking out of the man’s head just above his ears.

She must have really lost it, that or a psycho wearing devil horns just broke into her apartment.

The man looked at her and looking shocked, he got closer to her and Clarke instinctively huddled as far away from the man as she could.

“Hey, it’s okay” he said, “it’s okay, I’m here to help”

“Who the fuck are you” she hissed, “what are you doing in my house”

The man chuckled and leaned in, “My name is Bellamy, son of the Devil, and I believe you just called for help”

Maybe it was the ridiculousness of the situation, or she was finally calming down, hell maybe it was because she was dead, who knows, but she wasn’t going to have a stranger in the house.

“Get out”

The man seemed took a step back shocked, and she was too. Clarke could still feel her breath coming unevenly but her voice didn’t shake.

“But, ma’am, here let’s calmly—ah!”

The man ducked as Clarke whipped out the pistol she hid on the back side of her bed.

“Get. Out”

The man fell on his knees and held his arms in the air, despite the shock and fear in his eyes there was a grin threatening to tear apart his face.

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you, princess”

Clarke moved so her aim was directed at the stranger’s head instead of his chest.

The man gulped audibly.

“Wait! Please, let me explain” his voice rose an octave and the rest of his cool facade fell away.

Clarke hesitated, for all she knew this guy could kill her or her friends, besides how the hell did he get in here. She _knew _how hard it was to get into this place, her and her buddies tried for the fun of it and it ended up with Monty breaking a leg and Raven with a bullet in her butt.

He took her hesitance as a go ahead apparently because she found herself transported into her bathroom area.

“Wha—”

The man kneeled down and gently placed her in the tub. With a snap of his fingers bottles were flying out of the shower and into his hands.

“Now princess, let’s get you into something more comfortable and cleaner”

Looking down Clarke could see that she was still wearing her scrubs from yesterday, her coat must be back in her office but even underneath the blood has stained her clothes a dark brown. Raven or Lincoln must have just tucked her in, she’d need to thank them later…

Right, the blood—Charlotte. The nightmare.

Clarke found herself dry heaving, but nothing came up. It didn’t stop the pain of the bile that eroded away her esophagus just minutes prior.

“Hey, shushhh. It’s okay”

Clarke curled into a fetal position ignoring the stranger despite her brain telling her this situation wasn’t normal. Maybe it was her mind coping with the stress and guilt.

Fuuuuck, Kane was right, she needed to go talk to Luna. Her mind and emotions weren’t in a healthy state and now she was having horrid nightmares and whatever the hell you would call her current situation.

“I’d call this fate, princess”

She glared at the stranger. Maybe she was to tired to tell if she was speaking or thinking.

“Oh, you are definitely out of it princess”

The hell.

Clarke ignored the man, and especially the horns that popped into her view a little to easily now that the lights were on and she could see. Whoever the stranger was he looked damn good, and especially with those cute freckles. Clarke wondered how many freckles the man—creature thing had. Wait stop, no need to think like that.

“Now that is offensive, I’m human—mostly. It’s complicated and that’s a story for another time”

The stranger propped her up against the curve of her bath and slowly pulled off her socks.

“Can you read my mind” voice still drowned with sleep but starting to wake up.

The man chuckled, “No, but you were talking some of your thoughts out, some more understandable than others”

Oh, god just what did he hear.

“Something about me being a creature which I already addressed, and something about my freckles?” he looked genuinely curious.

Fuck me.

“You offering princess” the man smirked at her with a hotness that she a random ass stranger had no right to have.

“Just wondering how many the figment of my imagination had” she shot back, ignoring the burning that was starting to creep up her cheeks.

The man frowned and snapped his fingers again, her rubbing alcohol shot from its position in her cabinet to his hand.

“This real enough for you” he poured the bottle onto her knuckles, just what she did to them in her sleep she didn’t know but Clarke did hiss at the pain.

She blinked, the man with the horns was still there blotting away with her cotton balls on her torn skin.

He was _real _that means…a new shot of adrenalin shot through her, what happened to her friends. Surely, she made enough noise to wake at least one of them up.

What if he already killed them.

“Stop thinking, I didn’t hurt your friends, they’re passed out in your _many _guess rooms. Just what do you do for a living because damn, you got money princess”

“Doctor. Can you read my mind?”

The man snorted as he continued to clean away at her knuckles, “No, that would be a really bad power to have, so many voices and opinions with no chance of quiet. Seen a man or two go mad because they had it. How sad it was. Now—”

He gently pushed back on her shoulder giving her time to resist his push if she so desired, but she wasn’t sure she’d ever beat him if her tried to fight her.

The man must have seen the hesitance and fear in her eyes because he only sat back on his haunches, “Your pace princess, preferable before your guardian angel wakes up again”

Clarke blinked trying to fight off sleep, she’d be lying if she said the warm hands of the stranger didn’t feel good. They were warm and comforting against the cold tub she was placed in.

“Um, and who is that”

The man looked to the door and hissed; Clarke wouldn’t say he was frowning but he was definitely pouting.

“Lincoln”

“Well that’s a lie”

The man glared at her, no wait what was his name? It was Bell something…Bellary, Blimey, Bellamy that was it.

“Bellamy” the man looked shocked that she actually said his name, but as soon as he did a Cheshire cat grin spread over his features and she could feel in practically purring.

“I love it when you say my name, I can’t wait till I have you screaming it”

Clarke only raised a brow, waiting and the man seemed to fumble over himself the more she stared at him.

“I—er, where were we? Right Lincoln. He’s your guardian angel, well the active one right now by the looks of it. His wings are hidden”

Clarke nodded and patiently waited but when she didn’t say anything and Bellamy didn’t offer up any other information she spoke.

“Bullshit”

The man’s jaw hung loose.

“I’m not making this up, it’s magic crap, he can hide them”

Clarke just rose her eyebrow higher; she wasn’t going to question any of the logic until she was absolutely sure she was awake and in the real world. She looked at the clock, it was only six in the morning, but since it was their days off no one would be up till ten. Great.

Okay, deep breath Clarke thought to herself, Raven will come in and kick you out of your deep sporadic messed up slumber, she’ll drag you to Luna and then you can start thinking about whatever the hell is happening. She just had to get through a few more hours.

“Okay” Clarke told the man.

“Just like that” he looked at her skeptically.

“Just like that” she echoed back.

He nodded, pulling at the bottom of her pants.

She frowned and looked back at the man, who for some reason or another was looking away.

“Uh, we need to get you out of the bloody clothes princess” she could see red start to crawl up the man’s neck.

“I can take a bath myself, Bellamy”

The horned man frowned at her, “I will not let you drown yourself”

Clarke glared at the man, magical or not, he doesn’t get to tell her what to do.

“I’m not trying to kill myself, if I would it would be faster with my gun”

The man stomped over to her grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting up, practically ripping her shirt off.

He pointed at her stomach, “I can _see _your ribs starting to poke out, you have shadows darker than some of the damned souls I’ve seen. You reek of exhaustion and guilt amongst the blood that stains your skin and the skin of your friends. I don’t know how the hell Lincoln has kept you alive for so long but props to him”

Clarke grabbed his arm and twisted, but he didn’t scream as she ripped his arm off her shirt. Fear licked at her heart, if this man wanted to hurt her, she had no doubt that he could.

“Don’t touch me!” she yelled.

Bellamy let go hissing down at her, “You are killing yourself, why the hell do you think you have so many guardians!”

He took a step back pacing her bathroom like a caged animal as she cowered in her tub. She could see the man’s nostrils flaring as he snarled at himself. Steam hissed out of his mouth but Clarke couldn’t tell if it was magic or if it was because of the freezing weather of winter.

Bellamy took position at her window and opened the blinds to the beautiful park in its view, his silhouette only adding to his figure within the moonlight. There was no denying the horns on his head, and now she could see his tail lashing back and forth.

With her heart beating in her chest, Clarke pulled herself out of the tub. Lincoln was her first choice, has always been her first choice in her life when she felt like she falling down a hole; he was there when her father died, and was there when life threw her against the wall and maybe it had to do with the whole guardian angle spiel that the Bellamy was going on about. Either way she knew she could trust Lincoln; he’s been in her life the longest and she trusted him, she just didn’t now if she should believe he was a magical angel.

She could be leading the man to his death…but fear kept her courage in check and hope in her heart.

Tiptoeing to the door she slipped out, she only hopped she could get to Lincoln before Bellamy got to her.

**Author's Note:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/82/fe/22/82fe22486c999b55c481af4c47e8c305.jpg
> 
> Should be right link.


End file.
